Software may be developed in multiple environments or lifecycle stages (e.g., a development environment, a testing environment, a user acceptance environment, etc.). A software developer may make changes (e.g., additions, deletions, and/or modifications to code) at each stage of the software development lifecycle. For example, the software developer may modify the software based on feedback from a client, based on changing requirements for the software, or the like.